APA HADIAHNYA?
by Cutemuslimah
Summary: Kebingungan Ying, Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal dalam mencari hadiah terbaik untuk sahabat pink mereka. Event #HBDOurGravityQueen


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Monsta, Animonsta, Dll**

 _ **WARNING!:**_ **Don't Like, Don't Read. Easy right?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 Agustus 2017**

Siang itu di kedai Tok Aba, terlihat empat orang anak yang tengah berdiskusi.

"Hei, apa kalian tahu besok lusa hari apa?" tanya Ying membuka percakapan.

"Tentu, besok lusa itu hari sabtu, ya kan?" jawab anak laki-laki bertopi dino yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan penuh cinta dari teman-temannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh!" seru Ying emosi.

"Aduhhh… iya aku tahu kok, besok lusa itu hari ulang tahun Yaya kan. Aku cuma bercanda." sahut Boboiboy sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol bertingkat.

"Bercandamu itu tidak lucu tahu," ketus Fang.

"Iya-iya maaf,"

"menurut kalian kira-kira hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya?" tanya Gopal mengganti topik, kasihan juga melihat teman dinonya yang dikeroyok oleh duo tsundere itu.

"Hadiah? Hmmm jaket mungkin?" Fang memberi usul.

"memangnya kau tahu ukuran badannya?"

"Oh! Oh! Bagaimana kalau jam tangan!" usul Ying bersemangat.

"Kita sudah punya, bahkan lebih canggih."

"Emm… game papa zola keluaran terbaru?" usul Boboiboy tidak yakin.

"Kau mau kita dimarahin emaknya hah?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan usulmu?" ucap Ying geram dengan Gopal yang terus-terus-san menolak usul teman-temannya.

"Hmmm… aku…. Apa ya?"

Gopal terlihat berpikir.

" Buku resep, mungkin."

Semua temannya memandang horror dirinya.

"ENGGAK BOLEH!"

"JANGAN!"

"KAU MAU KITA MATI MUDA, HAH!?"

"YA, ABIS ITU HADIAHNYA APAA!?" Gopal mulai emosi.

'APAPUN ASAL JANGAN BUKU RESEP!"

"MENDING NGASIH JAM TANGAN DARIPADA BUKU RESEP!"

AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP, KAU TAHU!"

Ketiga temannya pun mulai emosi. Gopal menggila, teman-temannya juga ikut menggila. Mereka pun mulai berdebat tentang hadiah apa yang cocok untuk sahabat pink mereka tersebut.

. **. . . Satu Jam Kemudian . . .** .

 _ **DOEEENNGG~**_

"A-apa yang harus kita berikan?" ujar Boboiboy sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah.

"Apapun asal jangan buku resep." sahut Fang yang murung dipohon samping kedai Tok Aba.

"Tapi kita sudah kehabisan ide," kata Gopal sambil menyeruput ice chocolatenya yang sebenarnya sudah habis.

Sepertinya perdebatan ini mengalami jalan buntu saudara-saudara.

"Emmm.. bagaimana kalau kita buat sendiri hadiahnya?" Ying tak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

Semua temannya menoleh padanya, Dengan tatapan…..tak yakin.

"Memang apa yang mau kita buat?"

"Ini lagi, bikin tambah ribet aja."

"Bikin sendiri? Yakin?"

 **BLETAKKK!**

Tiga jitakan melayang di kepala mereka, ditambah dengan sedikit tendangan laju. Jadi silakan dibayangkan betapa hancurnya muka mereka sekarang /plakk.

"KALIAN INI! KITA GAK BOLEH NYERAH GITU AJA! YAYA TEMAN KITA, DAN SEBAGAI TEMAN YANG BAIK KITA HARUS MEMBERINYA SESUATU YANG BERHARGA! KALAU GAK BISA BELI, YA BIKIN! PAHAM GAK!" nasehat Ying dengan api yang membara dan membuat capslock Utie jebol seketika.

Ketiga temannya hanya menunduk dengan khidmat sambil mendengar nasehat teman kuncir dua mereka yang sedikit lebay jika sudah menyangkut sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Baik-baik, maafkan kami, oke? Jadi, hadiah apa yang akan kita buat untuk ulang tahun Yaya?" Boboiboy membuka suara mewakili Fang dan Gopal yang masih loading dengan perkataan Ying barusan.

"Nah, itu yang harus kita pikirkan." sahut Ying ketika ditanya Boboiboy.

"Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya benda-benda yang imut," usul Gopal yang sedikit-sedikit mulai paham.

"iya ya, Yaya memang cocok dengan sesuatu yang imut-imut." Fang setuju dengan usul teman gempalnya.

"Yaya? Imut-imut?" Boboiboy mulai membayangkan Yaya dengan kerudung pink yang imut, topi pantai dengan pita besar warna pink, dan Yaya yang memanggil namanya dengan gaya yang menggemaskan. Dan itu membuatnya….

"Dey, Boboiboy!" panggil Gopal panik

"Eh, iya,"

"Itu hidungmu berdarah!"

"A-apa?"

"Hidungmu berdarah, bodoh!" ulang Gopal sekali lagi.

Boboiboy mengelap hidungnya dan melihat darah ditangannya, pasti ia mimisan tanpa sadar ketika membayangkan Yaya ketika dihubungkan dengan sesuatu yang imut-imut,

"Dasar mesum," ujar Fang melihat Boboiboy yang sedang mengelap darah di hidungnya menggunakan tisu.

Boboiboy yang tidak terima membantah apa yang dikatakan Fang barusan.

"Apa kau bilang! Mesum? Ngaca! Kau lebih mesum dariku!" labraknya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke hidung laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Fang tampaknya juga tidak terima dengan perkataan Boboiboy.

"Kubilang, kau ini lebih mesum dariku!" ulang Boboiboy sambil tetap mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kamu ini ngajak berantem, ya!" Fang tampak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menonjok laki-laki topi dino yang di depannya.

"AYOK! SIAPA TAKUT!" Boboiboy menerima ajakan berkelahi Fang.

Saat mereka sudah siap memukul satu sama lain….

"Psstt…psstt…" Gopal memberi isyarat kepada mereka berdua.

"APA!" ucap mereka berdua dengan emosi yang sudah diujung tanduk.

"Itu…itu…" Gopal memberi tahu sesuatu dengan tangannya, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh kedua orang tersebut.

"Aduhhhh…. Itu…" Gopal mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberi tahu sesuatu kepada kedua temannya, tetapi terhenti ketika seseorang mulai menendang mereka dengan tendangan supernya sampai pohon samping kedai Tok Aba tumbang.

"KALIAN BISA GAK SIH GAK BERANTEM SEHARI AJA! KITA INI LAGI MIKIRIN HADIAH APA YANG COCOK BUAT YAYA, BUKAN MALAHA ADU JOTOS BEGINI! BAIKAN GAK?!" bentak Ying yang sudah geram melihat kelakuan teman laki-lakinya yang sudah tak tertolong lagi.

Untungnya tendangan super Ying tidak membuat mereka segera ke menuju alam barzah. Dengan kesadaran dan kewarasan yang masih tersisa, Fang dan Boboiboy pun mulai maaf-maafan walau masih gak ikhlas pake banget. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, nyawa mereka sudah pasti berada dalam bahaya sekarang.

Sehabis acara maaf-maafan selesai suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang membuka suara. Sibuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang mesti diberikan kepada teman mereka yang manis dan garang disaat yang bersamaan, plus Boboiboy dan Fang yang menderita lecet sekujur badan akibat ulah teman kuncir dua mereka, jadi kedua laki-laki tersebut tidak bisa banyak bergerak untuk sekarang.

Dan suasana hening itu mulai sirna ketika Ying menggebrakkan meja, otomatis ketiga temannya dan robot bundar yang tengah cuci piring itu kaget dan menoleh ke gadis twintail tersebut.

"Ying, kau gak kerasukan kan?"

"Ying, jangan pukul mejanya. Nanti aku dimarahin sama Atok."

"Kenapa, Ying?"

"Ying, kau sehat?"

"Aku tahu apa hadiah yang harus kita berikan untuk Yaya!" seru Ying bersemangat, seolah-olah dia sudah menemukan sehelai jerami di tumpukan jarum.

"Benarkah!" ucap ketiga temannya bersemangat. Sedangkan Ochobot hanya bengong karena tak mengerti arah pembicaraan keempat sekawan ini.

Ying menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, "Yup!"

"Cepat beritahu kami!"

"Aku jadi bersemangat!"

"Semoga bukan yang berhubungan tentang masakan,"

"Bukan…. Bukan itu, hadiahnya…." Ying berbisik-bisik kepada ketiga temannya supaya Utie tidak tahu hadiah apa yang akan mereka berikan kepada Yaya.

'Kalian jaad ih!' ;'( *dikasih tendangan laju*

"Jadi, itu hadiahnya?" Fang berkomentar.

Ying menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap hingga nyaris mencium meja. "Yup!"

Gopal menatap Ying seakan ingin berkata 'aku gak tahu cara buatnya, Ying.'

"Aku lumayan jago dalam hal inii. Kita kan juga bisa browsing di internet bagaimana cara membuatnya, jangan kudet deh!" kata Ying speechless dengan kekudetan teman gempalnya satu ini.

" Bagaimana denganmu, Boboiboy?" tanya Ying kepada laki-laki bertopi dino yang sedari tadi belum membuka mulutnya ketika Ying memberi usul.

Boboiboy tetap diam walau Ying sudah bertanya, tentu saja ini menimbulkan rasa penasaran teman-temannya. Dia ini lagi gak kesambet kan?

"Aku…." Boboiboy membuat teman-temannya semakin penasaran.

"Aku…"

"Aku apa?"

"Cepat ngomong apa! Buat orang penasaran itu dosa tahu!"

"Dey! Jangan ngomong putus-putus begitu!"

"Aku…." Boboiboy mengulangi perkataanya.

"SETUJU SERIBU PERSEEENNN!" teriaknya hingga membuat teman-temannya terkena budeg ringan, kedai Atoknya juga mengalami rusak ringan karena teriakannya,

Empat jitakan mendarat di kepalanya yang tertutup topi. Tunggu, empat? Authornya gak ikut jitak kan? Heheh, gimana ya~ *dijitak* nggak kok nggak wahai para readers sekalian, itu bukan Utie. ternyata yang keempat itu adalah robotnya sendiri. Loh, kenapa? Soalnya kalau kedai Tok Aba rusak nanti dia yang kena marah.

"Ngomongnya bisa pelan dikit gak sih!"

"Kau mau aku ini tuli ya?!"

"Kalau kedai Atok rusak aku yang kena marah tau!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak kaya orang gila, dasar bodoh!"

Yakk! Boboiboy pun dimarahi oleh teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah setuju. Ayo kita mulai rencana kita!" ujar Ying bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

AYO!" yang lain pun turut mengepalkan tangan mereka ke atas dengan bersemangat.

 **~^w^~**

 **5 Agustus 2017**

Siang itu mereka berkumpul lagi di tempat yang sama untuk menjalankan rencana mereka.

"Hadiahnya sudah beres?" tanya Ying kepada ketiga temannya.

Tangan mereka membentuk tanda "OKE" yang artinya hadiah untuk Yaya sudah siap.

'"Bagus! Sekarang kita tinggal membawa Yaya menuju rumah Tok Aba. Kau sudah memberitahu Atok mu tentang rencana kita, kan?" tanya Ying lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Boboiboy.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, kalian mendekorasi rumah Tok Aba dan aku yang akan membawa Yaya, oke?"

Semua temannya mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jari jempol mereka.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ke tempat Yaya. Ingat! Jam 3 sore rumah Tok Aba sudah selesai di dekor!"

"Serahkan kepada kami!" seru mereka serempak.

Sesaat, setelah Ying pergi menuju kediaman Yaya. Fang, Boboiboy, dan Gopal mulai mendekor rumah Tok Aba yang tentu saja sudah mendapat izin dari si empunya rumah. Bahkan Tok Aba dan Ochobot juga ikut membantu mereka.

Sementara para lelaki itu sedang sibuk mendekor, lantas bagaimana dengan teman kuncir dua kita?

Oh, tampaknya dia sedang membujuk sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yang sedang sibuk di kediamannya.

"Yaya~ ayo kita ke rumah Tok Aba" bujuk Ying yang tidak digubris Yaya yang asik membaca buku setebal kotak sepatu.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ying." kata Yaya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ying heran.

"Novel ini terlalu seru untuk dilewatkan. jadi kau pergi sendiri saja, oke?" jawab Yaya sambil terus membaca halaman per halaman.

'Uhhh… kalau begini terus bisa-bisa rencana yang kami buat bisa kacau, aku harus melakukan sesuatu!' batin Ying panik. Ia mulai memeras otak, memikirkan cara apa supaya Yaya mau ke rumah Tok Aba bersamanya.

'Ayolah Ying, berpikir berpikir… pasti ada cara, kau tidak mau mengecewakan teman-temanmu kan. Ayo berpikir!'

 **TING!**

Lampu bohlam menyala di kepalanya, ia menemukan sebuah cara untuk mengajak Yaya ke rumah Atoknya Boboiboy.

"Yaya, kamu tau gak kenapa aku ngajak kamu ke rumahnya Tok Aba?" tanya Ying memancing rasa penasaran Yaya.

"Em… enggak tuh, memang kenapa?" rasa penasaran Yaya mulai naik ke permukaan.

"Waktu kamu bilang kamu mecoba resep biskuit yang baru, kan? Nah! Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal ingin mencoba biskuit barumu, dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di rumah Tok Aba. Mereka memintaku untuk– loh Yaya?" Ying heran melihat sahabatnya yang langsung menutup buku novelnya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju dapur. Kembalinya dari sana, Yaya terlihat membawa sekaranjang penuh biskuit buatannya.

"Kok kamu gak bilang dari tadi Ying! Pasti mereka sedang menunggu, ayo kita kesana!" seru Yaya sambil menarik tangan teman kuncir duanya menuju rumah Tok Aba.

'Bagus! Rencanaku berhasil! Tapi…. Bagaimana dengan nyawa mereka nanti ya?' batin Ying lagi khawatir dengan keselamatan teman-temannya nanti.

 **~^w^~**

 **Di kediaman Tok Aba**

"Hei, Gopal! Bukan begitu cara pasangnya!"

"Benda yang satu itu harusnya sedikit ke kanan."

"Hati-hati pegangnya nanti jatuh,"

Mereka semua tampak sibuk mendekor, mulai dari memasang pita, meniup balon (Boboiboy agak takut dengan bagian ini), sampai menyapu lantai. Loh kok? Iya dong, kalau rumahnya kotor kan bagus buat kesehatan /jiahh.

"Awasss…. Benda ini berat, minggir! Minggir! " suruh Gopal kepada teman-temannya dan To Aba karena dia membawa kardus berisi alat dekor yang cukup berat.

"MINGGIR WOI! MINGGIR!" teriaknya.

Gopal tidak melihat keadaan, dan…

BRUK! *sfx: kesandung*

Dia kesandung kakinya sendiri dan kardus itu pun terlempar. Boboiboy mengambil kardus itu dengan cekatan.

"Kardusnya oke," kata Boboiboy kepada teman-temanya.

"Kardusnya oke, akunya yang tak oke." Gopal mengaduh sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terkena encok ringan. Lagian kok bisa kesandung kaki sendiri, sih? Yahh itulah kejaiban dari Gopal anak Pak Kumar.

"Kok Ying belum datang, ya?" tanya Ochobot khawatir.

"Iya juga. Dekorasinya sudah selesai, kok dia belum datang ya. Apa jangan-jangan…" Fang mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Ishh, kalian ini, kita tidak boleh begitu. Aku percaya Ying bisa membawa Yaya kesini." Ucap Boboiboy yakin kalau Ying bisa membawa Yaya ke rumah Atoknya.

"Kalau kamu begitu…" tatapan Fang tampak melembut.

"Oi! Yaya dan Ying sudah di depan rumah!" seru Gopal ketika ia melihat Yaya dan Ying lewat jendela yang tertutup gorden.

"Lihatkan, ayo semua bersiap!"

"Hati-hati jangan sampai merusak dekorasinya."

Sementara itu dengan Yaya dan Ying.

"Assalamua'alaikum Atok, ini Yaya. Atok~" Yaya tampak bingung ketika salamnya tidak dijawab oleh penghuni rumah.

"Kita langsung masuk saja, Yaya." ujar Ying sambil menarik kenop pintu yang langsung ditahan oleh Yaya.

"Tapi kan kita belum dapat izin dari Atok. rumahnya juga sepi, mungkin Atok dan yang lain sedang pergi. Ayo kita pulang saja." sahut Yaya ketika melihat rumah Tok Aba yang terlihat sunyi.

"Kan kita tidak tahu kalau tidak dicek, ayo kita masuk dulu." Ying menarik tangan Yaya masuk ke rumah Tok Aba.

"Tu-tunggu, Ying!"

Gelap, itulah yang mereka rasakan ketika pertama kali masuk.

"Tuh kan, ayo kita pul-"

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan terdengar suara confetti, "Selamat ulang tahun, Yaya!" ucap Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Ochobot, Tok aba,dan Ying bersamaan.

"E-eh, ada apa ini?" tanya Yaya terkejut dengan semua confetti yang bertebaran dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya.

"Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, kau lupa ya?" Ying tersenyum geli dengan Yaya yang keheranan melihat semua ini.

"Ohh iya! Hari ini ya!" Yaya terlihat senang dan terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Iya, hari ini!" jawab mereka semua senang bahwa rencana mereka berhasil.

"Oh Yaya, kami punya hadiah special untukmu!" kata Gopal seraya menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna pink metalic kepada Yaya.

Yaya terlihat begitu terharu dan senang. Ia membuka bungkusan itu perlahan-lahan dan ternyata isinya….. adalah sebuah selendang berwarna pink yang manis.

"Ini hadiah handmade dari kami jadi maaf ya kalau sedikit berantakan," ucap Boboiboy sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Yaya menggeleng, "Tidak. Ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah ku dapat. Tidak peduli berantakan atau tidak, tapi aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang kalian dari selendang ini." kata Yaya tulus sambil memeluk selendang itu.

Semua temannya terharu dengan ucapan Yaya, Tok Aba dan Ochobot juga ikut terharu.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita potong kuenya!" seru Ying memecah keheningan yang melanda sesaat.

"Yeah! Ayo kita potong kuenya!" ucap mereke bersemangat.

Boboiboy mengambil kue tart dan meletakkannya di meja. "Oh! Kita lupa menaruh lilin!"

"Biar aku yang taruh lilinnya!" Gopal menaruh sebuah lilin di kue tart tersebut tapi…

"Ya Lord! Gopal itu petasan bukan lilin!" seru Fang ketika Gopal menyalakan petasan yang dikiranya lilin.

"APA!" satu rumah heboh, tapi terlambat, karena Gopal sudah menyalakannya dengan pemantik api dan….

 **JDER! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**

Rumah Tok Aba penuh dengan cipratan kue tart yang meledak.

"Gopal….." ketiga temannnya menatap Gopal dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Ma-maafkan saya!" pekik Gopal takut dengan tatapan teman-temannya yang menusuk.

"Pffftt… Hahaha…!" terdengar suara tawa Yaya yang membuat mereka semua memandangnya dengan heran.

"Ma-maaf, aku sedikit terkejut, tapi aku benar-benar menikmatinya." ujar Yaya senang.

Melihatnya Yaya tertawa, mereka pun ikut tertawa.

 **~^w^~**

Segelas jus jeruk dihidangkan setelah mereka selesai membereskan rumah.

"Maaf ya Yaya, pesta ulang tahun mu jadi berantakan." kata Gopal menyesal telah membuat pesta Yaya kacau balau karena kecerobohannya.

"Berantakan? Aku merasa sangat senang dengan apa yang kalian lakukan untukku. Terima kasih banyak." ucap Yaya lembut.

"Pokonya kami mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Yaya." ucap Boboiboy yang dibalas anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Aku tahu, kalian memang teman terbaikku. Terima kasih." Yaya tersenyum senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** Hepi Bedeh Yaya! Semoga selalu bersama Boboiboy terus ya~! X3 Ini pertama kalinya Utie ikut event X') *jejingkrakan* dan maafkan bahasa Utie yang amburadul dan terkesan maksa wahai saudara-saudara sekalian QwQ

Ettt! Jangan beranjak dulu lihat kebawah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ekstra**

"Oh iya! Kata Ying tadi kalian mau mencoba resep biskuitku yang baru kan?"

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal kaget bukan kepalang.

Sejak kapan mereka ngomong begitu?!

Mereka menatap Ying dengan tatapan –kamu tadi ngomong apa ke dia?– yang dibalas senyum kikuk oleh Ying.

"Nih, biskuitnya ada dikeranjang. Bisa jadi pengganti kue tart yang meledak tadi kan, ayo silakan dimakan~"

Teman-temannya mulai gelagapan.

"Tiba-tiba Atok ada urusan, Atok pergi dulu ya." Tok Aba langsung melesat menuju lantai dua.

"Yahh~ sayang sekali. Gak apa-apa deh, kan masih ada kalian. Ayo silakan dimakan~" ucap Yaya riang sambil menyodorkan biskuit mautnya.

Semua orang menatap horror biskuit Yaya yang imut di luar tapi mematikan di dalam.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo dimakan, sini aku suapin aaa~~"

seseorang, tolong~


End file.
